3 days with them
by Dragon Rhapsody
Summary: Seigaku meets Lambo, Gokudera, Hibari, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Reborn, and Dino in a lounge! What kind of fate waiting for these people? Some OOCness... ENJOY!
1. The Lounge

This is a fine day with a clear blue sky. White cloud floating on the sky... Seigaku tennis club was on their way to a lounge on a hill. Ryoma brought Karupin with him.

"So, is this the place where we gonna stay for the next 3 days?" Eiji asks.

"Yeah, it sure is." Fuji answered while playing with Echizen's cat.

"So, is this the place where we gonna stay for the next 3 days?" Someone repeats Eiji's sentence.

"Yeah, it sure is." Someone repeats Fuji's answer while playing with a small bird.

"..." They stared to each other.

"I think you guys made a mistake, this is our lounge where we gonna stay." Ooishi started to get confused.

"No, that is YOU who's mistaken." Said a small voice.

"Huh?"

"Down here idiot." As the voice says, Seigaku tennis club looks down. There, they can see a small boy with a black hat.

"What the..." Every members EXCEPT one said that. And that guy is... Kaidou! He stared at that kid with blush on his cheek. Reborn started to feel annoyed.

"Kawaii.." Kaidou mumbled. All people there sweatdropped. Reborn feels even more annoyed than before that he drew his gun and point it at him.

Suddenly...

"MEOW!!!"

"CHEEP!!!!"

"MEOW!!!!!!"

"CHEEPP!!!!!!!!"

"KARUPIN!" Ryoma yelled.

"HIBIRD!" Hibari shouted. But none of their pet want to hear their master's command, they keep on running and running.

Karupin jumped and made Reborn's gun fell. Hibird flew higher. Karupin stepped on Lambo, made him cries.

"Tolerate... To... HUWAAAAAA~!!!!!!!!"

"Ugh! Not again!" Gokudera shouted.

"Okay so, the one who can makes Lambo laugh, can have the lounge." Said Reborn, using the same trick as he did to Gokudera and Yamamoto long time ago.

"THEN IT'S A DEAL!!!" Everybody shouted.

"What a nuisance..." Hibari sighed. "I know I shouldn't go with them here. _If it's not that baby..._"

"Another game? This time, I'll win." Yamamoto smiled warmly.

"I joined too??" Tsuna pointed at himself.

"Looks like everybody must join..." Dino scracthed his head.

"So, 4 people on your side? Then we must pick 4 too..." Said Tezuka the captain.

"Ok then, count me in." Said Fuji.

"Can-can I?" Kaidou asks.

"Ii data..." Inui smiled scarily.

"Then, the last will be me." Tezuka said coldly.

_"I think we couldn't win... Everybody just can make that guy cries even harder"_ Everybody on the Seigaku team sweatdropped.

"FUJI!! YOU'RE OUR ONLY HOPE!!!" Eiji shouted straightforwardly.

"Eiji!!!!" Ooishi sweatdropped.

"I don't get them, I really don't get them." Momo sighed.

"Mada mada dane.."

"I hope they win even if there almost no chance.." Taka-san smiled.

This is only the beginning... It will be even weirder on the oncoming days...

* * *

Finally I make another stupid fanfiction! I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter... Reviews are appreciated!!^^


	2. Idiots

Chapter before: Seigaku met Katekyo Hitman characters and they now having a match to make Lambo laugh for the lounge's place.

* * *

"Hora.. hora hora..." Kaidou threw a tennis ball towards Lambo. He catches it and stare at it for a moment. Then, he threw it away and started to cry again.

"Huwwwaaaaa!!!!!!!!"

"..." Kaidou froze. Lambo took his gun and point it at Kaidou.

"No need to worry, it's the 10 years bazooka." Said Reborn calmly

KA-BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaidou lost from the sight, everybody looks terrified.

"Not the 10 years bazooka?" He sentenced.

"WHHAAAAT!?!?!?!?" Tsuna shouted loudly. "So where did he gone?"

"Dunno." Reborn still smiling as if nothing happened. "Move to the next one!"

---

"Ah Tsuna's turn." Yamamoto said.

"Ganbatte, 10th!!!!!!!"

"Dying will." Reborn shot Tsuna's head, Seigaku tennis club opened their eyes in shock.

"MAKE LAMBO LAUGHS AS IF I WERE TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tsuna scream without his clothes on.

"WWAAAHHHH...!!! HENTAI!!!!" Lambo ran away and cried even harder. They keep chasing one another until the fire on Tsuna's head lit off.

"..." Seigaku stood there in silence. _"What the hell are these people???????"_

_---_

"..."

"huh?"

"..."

"w-what?"

"..."

"wh-what are you looking a-at?"

"..."

"Eek...!"

"..."

"HUWAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

"Yudan sezu no ikou.."

---

"Stop crying."

"what?"

"Stop crying."

"Eh?"

"Stop crying...!"

"Eeek...!"

"I SAID STOP CRYING!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hibari shouted scarily.

"HUWAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

"Those last two people are the worst..." Everybody sighed.

---

"Fuji's turn."

"IKE!!! FUJIKO-CHAAANN!!!" Taka-san screamed forcefully.

"..."

"..."

"Err, where's Fuji?" asked Ooishi so suddenly.

"He's supposed to be here right now!!"

"But he's not...!!!"

"Where the hell is he?"

"How do I know!?" Inui who noticed that everybody started to look at him looks terrified. "I'm not giving him anymore juice!!!"

"We don't ask about your juice, Inui... YOU just confessing right now."

"It's not my-"

"INUI!!!!!!!!!!" A scary voice roared. "100 LAPS AROUND THE LOUNGE, NOW!!!!!!!!"

"But-"

"150 LAPS!!!!!!!!"

"Ha-hai..!" Inui dashed before his laps increased to 200......

"So can I get my turn now?" Asked Yamamoto while everybody are just nodding.

---

"Here, here..." Yamamoto smiled, Lambo started to stop crying.

"As expected from Yamamoto...." Tsuna smiled. "We will win for sure."

"Huh? What is this ball doing here?" He picked the tennis ball that Kaidou dropped.

"I want the ball!" Lambo demands.

"This ball? Alrighty!!" Yamamoto prepared to throw the ball.

"NO YAMAMOTO, DONT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everybody on his' side yelled but it's too late...

KA-POW!!!!

It hitted Lambo right on his forehead.

"HUWAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Bad luck.

---

"It's my turn!" Gokudera announced. Lambo is still crying and Gokudera tried to stop him but he just can't. "Shhush!!"

"hwauauauuaauaaaa!!"

"You're getting on my nerves, kid." He got his bomb out.

"Oh, shit." Hibari said.

"EVERYBODY, RUN!!!!!"

What will happen next!?!???????

* * *

The next chapter will be the last! We will found out who's winning the lounge!!!

Thanks for reading^^

Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Final

Chapter before: Gokudera tried to blow everyone up!

* * *

"Everybody, RUN!!!!"

"Take... THIS!!!!!!" Gokudera shouted while he threw one of his dynamites away.

WHACK!! It hitted I-Pin.

"..." Nobody dare to speaks.

_"How the hell could she got here anyway?"_ Tsuna trembled.

Pinzu time bomb actived.

Everybody stunned in silence, even all Seigaku members who know nothing about I-pin.

"NO, I-PIN!!!!! DON'T!!!!!!" Tsuna yelled desperately.

"No other way to stop her.." Reborn said calmly.

3...

2...

1...

* * *

"That was close..........." Tsuna sighed. "Thanks to her." They saw I-pin fell to the ground and Bianchi stood beside her.

"Hm?" She smirks.

"Looks like I-pin ate Bianchi's poisonous food and the poison's effect is working now." Reborn still smiling while playing with his hat.

"10 YEARS BAZOOKA!"

BOOM!!! Lambo shot himself.

"!!!!!" Bianchi shocked. "ROMEO!!!!"

"Uh?" Adult Lambo still petrified.

"RUN, LAMBO! RUN!!!!!"

"O-OK!" Lambo ran as fast as he could and Bianchi chased him as fast as she could.

_"This is more like.. Tom and Jerry...?"_

* * *

5 minutes have passed. Lambo has turned into normal again but he's still crying.

"So the conclusion is, no one could make him cries?"

"No way..."

"MEEEEOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"CHEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!"

"Oh, dang! We totally forgot about those 2 things!!!"

"Hibird!!!" Hibari yelled.

"Karupin!!!!" Ryoma chased his cat which stepped on Lambo's head. Lambo stared at that 2 pets.

"Hahahahaha!!" He laughed.

And so...

The winner has already decided...

FOR REAL!?

"So that's mean...." Everybody started to get pale.

"The winner of the lounge is..."

"Karupin and Hibird......"

"WTF!?"

**END**

* * *

Thanks for reading until the end!!!!^^


End file.
